The Tales of Hogwarts
by MJMMudblood
Summary: #Completed# Harry's Sixth year at Hogwarts is going to be one of exicement, adventure, mystery and Death, Please R+R
1. Harry Potter I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
(Note : I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry potter, this belongs to J.K rowling and, think, Warner Bros in some way or another.)  
  
(Note 2 : This story contains huge OotP spoilers.)  
  
Harry Potter (I)  
  
The ceiling was the only thing Harry had taken an intrest in for the entire summer hoilday. The recent memories of the last year were still floating around his head, most commonly appearing of these was the memory of the death of his godfarther, sirius. It had been three weeks since his return to privent drive and the only times that he had bothered to leave his bed were to write a letter to Lupin telling him that all was well and to sit at his desk and eat his meals. He hadn't left his room since his arrival at the house and he doubted he would leave it until someone from the wizard world demanded it of him.  
  
It was on this august day that through the sun soaked bedroom flew an owl carrrying a letter on his left leg. At first Harry didn't move. It was probally a letter from ron or hermione. He would read it later he thought to himself.  
  
The owl shreiked at him for a brief moment as if expecting a thank you and when it didn't recive one it flew out the window and disappeared from view.  
  
But the letter did not stay queitly on the desk as Harry's desk, instead it rose from the desk and, filled with blue light it began to talk.  
  
"The following is the results at O.W.L level for the following person.. Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry sat up on his bed, even the memory of Sirius falling into the veil in demartment of mysterys didn't block out his excitement.  
  
"In alphabetical order." The blue letter boamed.  
  
"Astronomy..." The letter said in it's deep voice leaving a large pause "... A, Acceptable"  
  
Harry Paused, "Well, that's okay, he muttered."  
  
"Care of magical creatures," The letter continued not listening. "...A, Acceptable."  
  
Harry paused, was he just going to get average marks in everything ?  
  
"Charms.....E, Exceeds Expectations."  
  
Well that's better, Harry Thought.  
  
"Defence against the Dark Arts." The letter said.  
  
Harry froze. He thought at the time that he had got Outstanding, but what if he hadn't.  
  
The letters pause seemed longer, "...O, Outstanding."  
  
Harry sighed. It had been his best subject.  
  
The letter continued, "Divination...D, Dreadful."   
  
Well it had to be, Harry thought he did extremely poorly since he had started divination.  
  
"Herbology.....A, Acceptable."  
  
"History of Magic.....P, Poor."  
  
"Potions......A, Acceptable."   
  
That was a surprise to Harry, Potions ? Acceptable ?  
  
"And lastly, Transfiguration...E, Exceeds Expectation."  
  
And then the form filled with his results laned neatly on the table.  
  
An O, two E's and four A's, it was more than Harry had expected. He filled in the return to Hogwarts slip and walked over to Hedwig.  
  
He'd decide what to continue studying on the first day of school. Until then he had somethings to think about, Sirius mostly but also the look on Snapes face when he found out that Harry had got an A. 


	2. Hermione Granger I

Hermione Granger (I)  
  
Exictement flowed through Hermione's veins as her parents drove her towards the London station. The London surrondings strolled past her at slug pace as the car moved slowly through the traffic. Hermione turned the page of her NEWT guide book and frowned.  
  
"It says you can only take 3 or 4 subjects." Hermione groaned.  
  
"That's okay dear," Her mother called from the front seat, "They let you take more OWLs remember honey. Don't worry, Dumbledore knows you are talented."  
  
This explanation seemed to acceptable and Hermione burried her head back into her book. She had got an O in every subject except Care of Magical creatures, and then she had only got an E, she could take anything she liked this year. But more importantly she was dying to see Harry and Ron again. Mostly Ron. Although they had their occasional arguements Hermione loved to chat with him and she always got a slight pleasent feeling deep down when he smiled. She flicked through the book some more. If she could only do four it would have to be; Defence against the Dark Arts, Tranfiguration, Charms and Potions she decided as they made it to the station.  
  
"Come along Hermione," Her Farther said as they left the car, "15 minutes till the train leaves."  
  
***  
  
It was five to eleven when she made her way through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. And the sight that hit her eyes was a first a shock. All around the platform stood wizards in blue robes holding their wands as if about to duel. Now that Lord Volemort was back in power, Ministry Guards were in place at all the public wizarding places; Diagon alley, Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hermione !" Came the voice of her friend since first year.  
  
"Harry !" She bellowed back, running to hug him, "How have you been ?"  
  
"Fine." Harry lied, when she had let go. Hermione knew he was lying. "Where's Ron ?" she asked dragging her stuff towards the train.  
  
"I dunno," Harry said, "Ginny said he'll be in two weeks late, but didn't say why."  
  
That was the worst peice of news Hermione had heard since sirius's death. She had been really looking forward to seeing Ron again. And soon reasons behind his absence sprung to mind.  
  
"You don't think he's..." She began but stopped abruptly. Ron was fine, he would arrive in two weeks and she would see him again.  
  
"All abroad the train driver yelled, the first years left their parents worried and Hermione suddenly relised something.   
  
"I've got to go to the prefect's cabin," She told Harry who nodded.  
  
"Sure, I go find Neville, Luna and Ginny." He said walking off.  
  
Hermione paused, 'I hope harry's gonna be okay this year' She thought to herself, 'He deserves a year off.' 


	3. Remus Lupin I

The tales of Hogwarts  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
The cool air filled the cabin threw the open window as the train left the platform. With his head rested on his coat, which sat neatly on his suitcase, Remus Lupin closed his eye hoping for a long peaceful sleep.  
  
When Albus Dumbledore had offered him his old job back he had accepted without even thinking about it. This way he would be able to watch over Harry and his friends.  
  
"Proffesor Lupin," Came a Familiar voice.  
  
"Oh hello, Neville," Lupin said sitting up hoping he had not got the name wrong.  
  
"Umm.. Have you seen Harry or Ginny ?" Neville asked. Lupin had been hoping that Neville would ask why he was returning.  
  
"No, sorry," Remus said as Neville left.  
  
Would he now be given peace and quiet. Ever since the death of Sirius he had not wanted to speak as much as he had before. All he could ever think about was that he was the last member of the gang left, what with sirius and jame's death and wormtail's betrayal and joining of the darkside, and that he was now more lonely than he had ever been.  
  
He opened his eyes and, for a few minutes, he watched the countryside fly past the window. Soon the green trees and fields were replaced with the houses and other buildings of a small village.  
  
"Oh..umm.." A small first year said from the door way, "Can we sit in here ?"   
  
"Sure," Lupin said sitting up. The first years seemed so young and innocent. He watched as three of them filed in one by one, each looking nervous and chatting about rumours they had heard.  
  
"I heard that they put you in one of two house groups one for the bad kids, one for the good." The tallest of the three told the others as they sat opposite. Lupin did not bother to correct him, he watched from the other side of the cabin.  
  
"Well I heard," The short chubby one said as he dropped his copy of Hogwarts a History, "That you have to put on a hat and it puts us in a house group."  
  
"Yeah right," Said a scruffy looking boy, "My sister says that they make you fight a monster just to get in."  
  
Lupin smiled remembering his first day, he had met James on the train, he met Sirius at the griffindor table. Good times, he thought as the train went through a tunnel. Good times. 


	4. Ginny Weasly I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Ginny Weasly (I)  
  
Ginny had changed a lot since her first year at Hogwarts. She now had a shiny prefect's badge on her robes, a laughing bubbly personality and her boy friend Dean Thomas at her side. The great hall was packed and with the sorting over Ginny, like most around her, was eating the feast in front of her and talking as she did so.  
  
"Did you see the papers ?" She ask her boyfriend as she shovelled more mash potato on her plate.  
  
"Umm.. yeah," Dean got out before Ginny talked some more.  
  
"Terrible, terrible," She said and then crammed some chicken in her mouth.  
  
And then for the first time she saw Harry. He was sat eating in silence staring up at the bewitched ceiling, Hermione was talking to Neville about NEWTs. She hated to have to lie about Ron's disappearance, but it was up to Ron to decide whether or not they found out. Her eyes stopped and stared at Harry's ruffled hair. His hair and his green eyes were the two things about him that had attracted her to him. But that was years ago. Harry was just a friend now. A cute friend, but a friend, and besides she had Dean.  
  
"What was that you were saying ?" Dean questioned looking from Harry to Ginny.  
  
"What ? Oh yes," She continued, "Terrible how the Dementors have joined 'you know who'."  
  
***  
  
The meal ended and Ginny rose quickly. She had Prefect duties now.   
  
"See you in the common room," She said to Dean. "FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!"  
  
It was a pleasantly quiet stroll as she and Colin Creevy led the first years to the common room. She reached the fat-lady and said clearly,  
  
"Yemen Yellow bellied Dragon's egg."  
  
The door open and Ginny smiled. Her second home. 


	5. Severus Snape I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Severus Snape ( I )  
  
Zipintier juice is the only illegal potion in the wizarding world that isn't a poison. The juice it self is used to keep the subject awake for 24 hours at a time and stimulates the mind. The only problem is that the subject needs to take it regularly otherwise the subject would feel feverish and cranky for the next two months.  
  
Severus Snape hurried up the dungeon steps, down the corridor and into the entrance hall. It had only been two days that he had spent without his Zipintier juice and he was already running to get more. He had promised himself that if he didn't get the Defence against the Dark Arts job he would quit.  
  
He turned on his heel and made his way up the marble staircase turning left to head up anther flight of stairs. He had just abandoned a third year potions class because he could not stand to be without the juice and his tore cupboard had been short if the ingredients. He made yet another right hand turn and wiped his slimy hair from his eye before knocking, and entering, room no. 125.  
  
"Oh hello professor Snape," Professor Flitwick called from his pile of book's at the front of his first year class. "I was just teaching them the swish and flick, it being their first lesson as all." Professor flick wick motioned to Snape and the whole class turned to him, "This is Professor Snape, He will be your Potions teacher." The class stared for a moment then a boy raised his hand, which Severus ignored.  
  
"I was wondering if I could speak to you in private ?" Snape said coldly.  
  
"Oh yes, of course," Professor Flitwick said cheerfully, climbing down from his books, "If the class could just read the introduction of the book please."  
  
The two made there way out the room and Snape handed a list of Ingredients to Flitwick.  
  
"I need these." Snape said before the door even had time to close. Flitwick read down the list and frowned.  
  
"This is the same stuff you ordered at the end of the year," Flitwick said, "Why do you need it again ?" Flitwick had been supplies manger ever since he had started at Hogwarts, he had a very good memory.  
  
"I've ran out," Snape said, "Those ingredients make Poltergeist Repelling Potion, I use it to keep Peeves out my room and office," He lied.  
  
"Oh, very well," Flitwick said nodding, "I shall order it for you tomorrow."  
  
"Umm.. Tomorrow," Snape seemed almost furious at the long wait, "I need it very soon, Peeves is all ways in and out of my office."  
  
"Oh, Okay," Flitwick added as he turned for the door, "I'll order some tonight, It'll be hear with the morning post."  
  
"Thank you," Snape muttered in a most ungrateful voice, and left. 


	6. Harry Potter II

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter (II)  
  
The last of the summer sunshine was shining brightly as Harry and Hermione sat under their favourite tree next to the lake. Neither spoke. Hermione was to busy reading a copy of 'NEWT Potions' that she had borrowed from the library. Harry however staring up at the sky. He had chosen to do three subjects in his first year, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms, He would then do Herblogy and Potions in his second year. This would help him on his way to becoming an auror.   
  
"Why you can't just do Potion's this year," Hermione said breaking the silence. She herself had chosen four subjects in one year, and three the next, this year she had Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Muggle Studies, then in her seventh year she would study Transfiguration, Herblogy and Astronomy.  
  
"Because if I only take three subjects," Harry explained, "I'll have more revision time." The both of them had no lesson until lunch time at which point Harry had Transfiguration and Hermione had Muggle studies and they would meet up in Defence Against the Dark Arts. They sat for another small while before Hermione broke the silence again.   
  
"So what's going on about Quiditch then ?" She asked, Madam Hooch had took Harry aside after they had picked their chosen subjects.  
  
"Well," Harry began, "I'm the new captain."  
  
"That's great !" Hermione said enthusiastically. Harry had thought she would think it would interfere with his studies. "So what are you doing about the new team ?"  
  
"Well, Ron's still gonna be the keeper, I've made Ginny a chaser so that I can be the seeker and we need two new beaters and two new chasers." Harry frowned, "But why do you care ?"  
  
"I'm just interested," Hermione said, although Harry could see she looked to interested for her interest to be just wanting the team to win the cup again. "Let's go see Hagrid."   
  
***  
  
Hagrid was not teaching when the arrived. Instead he was sat outside his house reading a piece of paper.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," Hermione said as they approached.  
  
"Oh 'ello there Hermione, Harry," He said putting the list down, "Would one of yer care to explain why yer not doin' Care of Magical creatures this year ?"  
  
"I..er.."  
  
"Only joking," Hagrid said smiling, "I got Ron when he comes back anyway."   
  
Hermione looked shocked, "Ron picked Care of Magical creatures ?"  
  
"O' course he did, he got an Outstanding in it." Hagrid informed Hermione. Hermione looked outraged. Care of Magical creatures had been the only subject that she had not got an O in.  
  
***  
  
After tea and rock cakes at Hagrid's they made their way back towards the castle for Lunch. It was then that Harry fell to the floor. Harry had no idea what happened. The world around him seemed to be swirling and his scar burned madly . He saw Voldemort's point of view. He was in the castle, he was walking towards the portrait of the fat lady. And then, it was all over.  
  
"Are you okay Harry ?" Hermione asked, standing over him.  
  
"No I am not, we need to see Dumbledore right away." 


	7. Draco Malfoy I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Draco Malfoy (I)  
  
The Slytherins made their way into the great hall, in their dark green robes, talking about the resignation of a certain teacher. The rumours had been floating around since the last day of term the year before and all the Slytherins had all ready decided that they wanted to see the teacher go.   
  
Draco Malfoy, had he been listening, would have probably agreed with them but as it was, he was not. Over the summer holidays his life had been a little preoccupied by the thought of his dad sitting in a cell in Azkaban. And it was all the fault, in his opinion, of Harry Potter.  
  
"Don't you worry," Crabbe said placing a hand on Draco's shoulder as he noticed his expression, "We'll get Potter for this, and the Dark Lord will have our parents out in no time."  
  
The Lunch period went on and on, but Draco didn't notice. He didn't eat any of the meal and he didn't hear anything the other Slytherins were talking about, he just stared at the Griffindor table. Potter was absent, as was Granger and Weasly. His eyes sat on the only remaining member of the group who was still sat at the Griffindor table, Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Stay here," He told Crabbe and Golye as he stood up and marched across the room. He walked straight past the Hufflepuff table, around the Ravenclaw table and stopped dead in front of Neville.  
  
"Me and you, outside Longbottom." He muttered his eyes menacing. Everyone at the table was staring at him. Neville turned away from his conversation with Dean and Ginny and frowned.  
  
"Pardon."  
  
"I said," Malfoy's eyes staring bullets at him, "Me and you, Outside."   
  
Neville did not have to be asked twice. Both the Ravenclaw and Griffindor tables watched Neville rise to the challenge and after a moment of Malfoy following Neville to the Entrance hall the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were watching. No body spoke, not even the teachers, as Malfoy and Longbottom walked to the exit. They had yet to do anything wrong, they were only leaving the Hall, there was nothing any of the teachers could do yet.  
  
They made their way slowly into the entrance hall and once Malfoy and Neville were both in Draco drew out his wand.  
  
The spell hit Neville in the back and he was instantly knocked to the floor. He landed face down and a he slowly turned green, smoke coming from his eye sockets, mouth, ears and nose. He tried to scream but all that came out was smoke.  
  
"Completely outrageous !" came Professor McGonagall as she hobbled down the marble staircase with the aid of her walking stick. "Despicable, 50 points from Slytherin and straight to the Headmaster's office for you Malfoy." she added .  
  
Draco went quietly. He had just done one of the most irreversible spells on Neville and his pain would probably outlast any punishment the could give him. Professor Sprout came bursting thought the door.  
  
"I shall take him," She said turning to McGonagall, "It took you long enough to get down. You rest and have a meal." And then her eyes turned to Draco, "You on the other hand, MARCH !" 


	8. Cho Chang I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Cho Chang (I)  
  
Harry Potter. Not the boy who lived but the love she had last. Cho Chang stared out the window and across the grounds at Harry. He was sat with the rest of his friends under a tree by the lake. He seemed to be staring at the lake, thinking. The others were in a heated discussion about something and although Harry was with them he seemed rather detached. Cho turned back to her homework. She always sat in the seat next to the window and this meant that she always ended up staring out of it rather than doing what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
But then it was Saturday. This should be a day of rest and relaxation. But she had found that the seventh year wasn't going to be any easier than the sixth, quite the opposite. It was the end of the first week and she already had 5 pieces of Homework due in on Monday. She stared down at her Potions Homework, 'How to make Toxic Bite Wound Healing potion' and frowned. If she he had just been paying attention in the lesson it would all make more sense. But she couldn't concentrate not now and not in lessons. She was always thinking about him. About how she had made a mistake and that Harry and Hermione were just friends. About how he must feel after have lost a dear friend. She too knew how that felt. She hadn't slept well in over a year. The last thing she had said to Cedric was, "Don't you go killing yourself trying to get that cup."  
  
A tear appeared in her eye. But there was no time to think about that any more as the door flung open and crashed into the wall.  
  
"Dobby is looking for a Cho Chang," Came a squeaky voice as the House-elf ran into the room waving a piece of paper. Cho stood up quickly.   
  
"I'm Cho Chang."   
  
"In which case dobby has a message for you." The house-elf said placing the paper on the table, "it is from Harry Potter." 


	9. Albus Dumbledore I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Albus Dumbledore (I)  
  
Paperwork had always been the most tedious part of the job. The desk in the Headmasters office was covered in sheets of parchment. Letters to be sent to parents, paperwork to be sent to the ministry and the occasional complaint from staff, pupils or parents. Albus had been sleeping when the password had been muttered and the metal sound of his staircase moving had startled him into waking. The door opened and as Albus sat up he saw a man dressed from head to toe in electric blue clothes enter the room.  
  
"Oh, sorry, did I wake you ?" The man asked as Albus rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore muttered, pushing his moon shaped glasses up his croaked nose and in front of his eyes, "But I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway." He added motioning to the desk.  
  
"Oh yes," The man in the expensive looking suit said, "My office looks a lot like this, full of things I dare not throw away because they become useful and mountains of paperwork."  
  
Dumbledore stared at the man for a little while before opening his mouth again, "I do not wish to be rude, but who are you and why are you here ?"  
  
"Oh yes sorry," The man in electric blue said, placing his equally expensive suitcase on the desk, "I'm Mr Wiskins and I'm here about the new job opening."  
  
Dumbledore stared at the man long and hard, "What do you teach ?"  
  
"Oh I teach Potions and Transfiguration." Mr Wiskins said. "My old school didn't hire much staff. I can also teach Charms."  
  
"Very good," Dumbledore said standing. "May I see your credentials ?"  
  
The man, who had just sat down, sprung to feet and made an extremely large deal of opening his briefcase. Albus remembered how nervous he was when he applied for his job at Hogwarts.   
  
"Here," Mr Wiskins said, handing Dumbledore a dozen pieces of parchment. Dumbledore lowed his glasses to read then stared up at the man. The man had the look of a friendly man, his short beard was neat and tidy and his hair seemed to be groomed regularly.  
  
"It says you worked at Gumbleberry school for young wizards for 3 years. But does not say what you taught." Dumbledore said slowly.  
  
"I taught Potions and when I moved to Wizards and Witches school of Rawhampton I taught Transfiguration." The man called Wiskins informed Dumbledore.  
  
"This is very impressive," Dumbledore read on, "O's in all your OWLs, O's in all but Care of Magical creatures at NEWT level and a Masters in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"I do not teach Defence against the dark arts !" Mr Wiskins blurted. Dumbledore understood. The job of Defence against the Dark arts at Hogwarts school had been rumoured across the country as jinxed. One died, two fired, one lost his memory and one locked in a box. And all this in five years,  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said softly. "You shall either get the job of Transfiguration or Potions depending on who the new headmaster is."  
  
Mr Wiskins nodded, but didn't understand.  
  
"I intend to retire this Christmas," Dumbledore said rising to his feet and walking to the door. "I am currently in decision of whether to give my job to our current head of Slytherin and Potions teacher, Severus Snape or the current head of Griffindor and our Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall."  
  
And at that Dumbledore walked across the room and opened the door.  
  
"Please come back on the 24th of December and you shall be given either of those to jobs." Dumbledore added as the Man walked out the door. "Goodbye." 


	10. Hermione Granger II

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Hermione Granger (II)  
  
"So can anybody here tell me the primary use of the Patron ?" Remus Lupin asked the class. It was Friday morning of the second week of the year. Harry's Hand was up before Hermione's.  
  
"Yes Harry ?"  
  
"The primary use of the Patron is to scare away Dementors." Harry said proudly. He was the only pupil in the room who could do a Patron spell. Hermione smiled at him. That was one question on the exam paper that neither of them would forget the answer to. Harry had saved her life with that same spell back in the third year and Hermione doubted that it would be the last time Harry saved her life.  
  
"Correct, 3 points to Griffindor," Lupin said, "But it has other uses, anyone ?"  
  
"It can bring people who have been struck by the despair spell back to normal," Came Ron's voice. Everyone in the class turned round. And there he was in the doorway, his robes as untidy as ever and his mop of flaming red hair sat on his head.  
  
"Yes, very true Mr Weasly," Lupin said from the front of the class as Ron sat down, "Nice of you to join us and, I think, 5 points to Griffindor."  
  
Hermione's heart jumped. Ron had grown up a lot since the last day of term. He seemed bigger than normal, stronger. Hermione assumed he had been training for Quiditch all summer. He looked a lot more handsome than he used to and Hermione stared at him for quite sometime before Harry nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"Come on." Harry said, "Professor Lupin told us to start two minutes ago."  
  
Hardly anybody in the home could perform the spell properly. Neville managed a half formed dragon shape and most of the class only made silver smoke.  
  
"So where have you been ?" Hermione asked as Ron tried and failed yet another Patron.  
  
"I've been," Ron paused, "Helping Percy move back in."  
  
Hermione noted the pause, analysed it and realised Ron was lying. Harry however accepted his reason.  
  
"So he finally gave in then ?"  
  
"Well he had to," Ron said managing a half-formed silver Hippogriff, "Look Harry I nearly did it."  
  
***  
  
Hermione split up with the two of them and as they headed for the common room she made her way to Potions. She made her way down the marble staircase and turned toward the Dungeon steps.  
  
"And that's what happened ?" Came the voice of Cornelius Fudge, "You expect me to believe that ?"  
  
Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she hid behind a suit of armour.  
  
"It's the truth." Came the voice of Professor Sprout. Hermione paused her ears pricked.  
  
"Well, I don't choose to believe that." Fudge yelled, his face turning purple. "I am going to see Dumbledore and you pack your bags !" And at that Fudge marched away leaving Sprout stood on her own in the entrance hall. And then slowly she burst into tears. 


	11. Lavender Brown I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Lavender Brown (I)  
  
Herblogy was not what it once had been. The hadn't had a practical lesson in three days. They just read from the book while Professor Sprout cried at the front of the room. But that was not the only thing on Lavender's mind. The thought that had been at the front of her mind all summer was boys. Well, just three of them. Since the sorting she had fancied Dean. But just as she was about to ask him Ginny Weasly beat her to it. And now she was stuck her second choices. Ronald Weasly and the famous Harry Potter.  
  
"But why do we have to do it ?" Pavati asked from across the plantless yet still muddy table.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you ?" Lavender shouted. "My sister lost hers at seventeen and I have to beat her. Besides, I've been waiting to do it since the Yule ball."  
  
"So how are we gonna persuade Potter and Weasly ?" Pavati asked, flicking the pages of the book aimlessly. "Every one knows Harry has a thing for Cho."  
  
Lavender cringed. Cho's boyfriend, Michael Corner was he third but more likely choice.  
  
"Yes, but she has Michael." Lavender informed her pal.  
  
"I say we slip 'em some Love potion at the Halloween feast."  
  
Pavati smiled. She wasn't ready yet but whatever.   
  
(Thanks to Eleven Warrior. My only fan, Keep reading !) 


	12. Harry Potter III

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter III  
  
The thing that saddened him most was that no one believed him. He had been to Dumbledore's office and didn't know the password. McGonagall questioned him until he had to tell her why, at which point she had told him that it was impossible for Volemort to be in the school and even Lupin said that he probably had another false dream like the one about Sirius back at the end of the last year. Harry couldn't believe it. Voldemort was in the school and no one was doing anything about it.  
  
"So any new tactics ?" Ron muttered as they made their way to the Quiditch pitch, their brooms on their shoulders.   
  
"I got a few ideas." Harry said simply pulling out a sheet of parchment, "But first we need new chasers and beaters."  
  
It was the day of the tryouts and when Ron and Harry arrived at the pitch there was a large cue of people outside the changing rooms.   
  
"Okay, those of you beating go over there with Ginny Weasly, and chasers follow me and Ron." Harry told the crowd.  
  
It was three in the afternoon before anyone with any real talent tried to score against Ron. A young first year made his way on to the pitch on a Nimbus 2000.   
  
"Name ?" Harry called, his clipboard in hand.  
  
"Fredric Spinnety" The boy yelled back catching the Quaffle Ron threw to him with ease.  
  
"So me what you can do then !" Harry yelled back. And at that the boy threw the ball up and kicked it in the hoop to Ron's right before Ron could even move.   
  
"Okay," Harry said throwing Fredric a second Quaffle, "This time wait for Ron to say he's ready." Harry was sure that Ron had just not been prepared.  
  
"Ready ?" Fredric asked Ron.  
  
"Yep" And in one swift movement Fredric pretended to throw it in the left hoop then as Ron dived, threw it in the right.  
  
"Okay, Fredric, go over there with the other hopefuls." Harry said gesturing to the empty space to the left of him. "NEXT !"  
  
Ron blinked. Was he dreaming. In front of him Hermione was sat on a Cleansweep 4000. Her hair blew in the gentle wind and Ron stared at her for a while before realising that his dorky book worm friend was on a broomstick.  
  
"Name ?" Harry said almost laughing.  
  
"Just give me a Quaffle Harry." Hermione said not laughing. "I've already had to cue for ages only to find that Ginny had already selected her two beaters." She turned to Ron, "Which by the way are her boyfriend Dean and Colin Creevy."  
  
"Well. Lets see what you've got then." Harry said throwing her a Quaffle. She caught it, not as well as Fredric Spinnety had, but she caught it. And then she threw it at the middle hoop, straight under Ron and in the small open gap below him.  
  
"Very good," Harry said shocked, Writing something on his clip board, "I've already selected the other chaser so.." He paused, "You're in, First training session is next Sunday and our first game is the day after the Halloween feast."  
  
The whole team; Ron, Harry, Dean, Ginny, Hermione, Colin and Fredric made their way up the castle when they met Lupin jogging toward them at a hurry.   
  
"Ron !" He yelled, "It's half seven , the sun is about to go down."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron said turning to the group, "I'm Lupin's safety man, you know lock him up and then let him out in the morning, I'll see you later." He said and the two of them ran back to the castle.   
  
***  
  
Hermione started her Charms homework the minute they got in, while the rest of the team took a shower, Harry landed crumpled in the armchair by the fire.  
  
"I think that went well." Harry said leaning over the chair, he to had decided now was the time to do his Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts homework.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said over the book, "I've been training all summer." She paused, "So I'd make the team and get to spend more time with Ron."  
  
Harry smiled, those to loved each other really. Harry wondered when Hermione would admit it. Ron too was still in denial.  
  
"You really like him don't you ?" Harry said as he pulled out his book, "The evils of the modern world" and his half-done homework.  
  
"Oh course," Hermione said suddenly looking up, "He's my best friend, not that I don't like you Harry.."  
  
"You fancy him don't you ?" Harry said over his homework.  
  
"Yes," Hermione admitted and she didn't have to say the next line. Harry wouldn't tell Ron, he had to figure it out on his own. 


	13. Ernie Macmillian I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Ernie Macmillan (I)  
  
"Why was I so stupid ?" Ernie asked himself as he strolled through the darkened grounds. "I mean, I'm a dork and she's…" Just four hours before hand he had asked out Lavender Brown and she had turned him down. He had been walking around the grounds since 8 o'clock and he was pretty sure it was now gone mid-night.   
  
"Who would want me ?" He asked himself as he turned to walk back the way he came. He had walked his route between the entrance hall doors to the green houses and back many times but he had no urge to go back in.  
  
"Oh 'ello there." Hagrid said as he made his way up towards the castle. "Ernie isn't it ?"  
  
"Yes." Ernie, said sure he was in trouble.  
  
"Well ya should go in," Hagrid said warmly, "Full-moon and all."  
  
Ernie looked up, the moon was indeed a full-one.  
  
"Oh, I forgot." He admitted, all students had lunar plans in there common room, but Ernie had not returned there that evening.  
  
"Well," You'd better be goin--" But Hagrid was cut off because at that moment a large Hairy wolf man dived on Hagrid and pinned him to the floor. It tried to bite him but he held it's arms. The wolf scratched at his arms and chest with it's claws but after a moment of fighting Hagrid rolled over it and pinned it down.  
  
Suddenly, after a moment of staring, Ernie realised what was happening and ran off.  
  
"It's okay !" Hagrid yelled fearing Lupin would get in trouble if someone found out. "I've got him pinned down." But it was too late Ernie had ran off to get help.   
  
"Oh dear." 


	14. Ron Weasly

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Ronald Weasly I  
  
"Yer gonna be okay Ron," Hagrid told him from across the table. "I mean, ya didn't kill anybody." Ron was sat at the table in Hagrid's hut shivering. He had a cup of tea in one hand and biscuit in the other.  
  
"I don't suppose you've told Harry and Hermione yet 'ave ya ?" Hagrid said as he feed fang.  
  
"No," Ron said sipping his tea.  
  
"Well ya should." Hagrid said, now walking over to the bucket of water in the corner to redress his wounds. Ron had not told Harry and Hermione that he was a werewolf for one reason. If they knew they'd what to help but that way they might end up hurt.  
  
"Well," Hagrid said standing up, "You haven't got any lessons until this afternoon and that's Care of Magical Creatures and if yer not up to it ya don't 'ave to go."  
  
But Ron had already stood up.  
  
"Where ya goin' now ?" Hagrid said just as he sat down to drink tea with him.  
  
"To find Harry." Ron said as he exited.  
  
"Never sit down for 5 minutes do they Fang ?"  
  
***  
  
"Ron !" Harry yelled to him and was instantly given an evil look by the librarian. Ron sat next to him and flicked open his Charms book.  
  
"Harry, I've got something to tell you.." Ron began.   
  
"Well it will have to wait," Harry said standing up. "I've got Transfiguration."  
  
But Hermione was still there maybe Ron could tell her.  
  
"Hermione, I.." But Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Ron I have something to tell you." Hermione began.  
  
"Well okay, you first."  
  
"Ron," Hermione paused, "I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Ron paused, "I'm a werewolf."  
  
And at that Hermione was on her feet, "If you want to come up with an excuse not to be my boyfriend then it'll have to be better than that !" Hermione yelled, tears in her eyes. And then she was gone. Leaving Ron with his mind swirling and the librarian shouting at him. 


	15. Severus Snape II

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Severus Snape II  
  
Severus walked down the marble steps and straight out the double doors instead of turning into the great hall. The autumn air hit him in the face and the cool breeze blew at his greasy hair. He walked across the grounds and knocked on the hut door.  
  
"Who is it ?" Came the voice of the keeper of grounds and keys and the care of magical creatures.  
  
"It is I, Severus Snape, open up." Snape yelled, he had a plan. And that plan was blackmail.  
  
He had been blackmailing people since the start of term, he threatened to tell about Trelawny's night of passion with Lockhart (He had held that information for quite sometime.), to tell about filch stealing things from various offices and about Vector's expired teaching licence. But this one was his best one yet.  
  
"What is it ya want ?" Hagrid asked, "Why aren't you at the Halloween feast."  
  
"Why aren't you more like," Snape said coldly.   
  
"I..I.." Hagrid struggled to think of an excuse, " I've got to tend to Dumbledore's new herd of Tree lions, they don't feed there selves, you know." But Snape new very well why Hagrid wasn't attending the meal.   
  
"Spending Halloween with Grawp are we ?" Snape hissed. Hagrid looked shocked. Grawp was his giant half brother, how could Snape possibly know about him. Snape noticed him thinking.  
  
"Hagrid I have a proposition for you."  
  
***  
  
Snape sat in the great hall a look of misery on his face. He had already used all his ingredients to make Zipinteir juice and now he had no one left to Blackmail. He thought for a moment that the great oaf Hagrid would come in handy but as Dumbledore already new about the giant in the forest this information was useless.  
  
"Lady's and Gentleman," Dumbledore was about to start his usually speech, Snape leaned back to sleep.  
  
"This not going to be my usual festive Halloween speech. I would like to take this time to announce my retirement."  
  
The whole crowd looked surprised and Snape was just as surprised as they were.  
  
"I will, however, not be leaving you until Christmas, In which time you will have the chance to vote for who you think the new head of school should be." The crowd roared into chatter as did the teachers table.  
  
"Vote out of all the teachers ?" Vector questioned  
  
"I hope so," Flitwick replied.  
  
However Dumbledore continued, "You will be able to choose one of 3 people. Your former headmistress Dolores Umbridge, your current Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall or.." All the teachers stared at the head of griffin or, "..Slytherin head, Severus Snape."  
  
Snape's stomach felt like he had missed a step of the way down the stairs. He could become headmaster.  
  
"The voting will take place of the last day before the Christmas holidays, now tuck in."  
  
And at that the tables filled with foods of all varieties. Snape grinned. If he was head he could do what ever he wanted. Bye bye potter, Zipinteir juice ingredients and Malfoy head boy 


	16. Harry Potter IV

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Harry potter IV  
  
"This is terrible !" Hermione said to Harry, she was still not talking to Ron. "If Dumbledore leaves then how will the school be safe from Voldemort ?" Half the table shuddered but she ignored them. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing, he had not touched his meal and was starring at the teachers table.  
  
"And also, If Snape wins the vote." Hermione continued. But Ron interrupted her.  
  
"Who'd want him as Headmaster, yeah the Slytherins maybe but who else ?" He said drinking some pumpkin juice. Lavender giggled.  
  
"And what do you find so funny ?" Hermione snapped at her. But she said nothing.  
  
Harry frowned then, still not eating or drinking, said, "McGonagall's a powerful wizard and if Dumbledore would come on her command we'd be okay." But he didn't sound convinced.   
  
"Well McGonagall has my vote," Lavender said slyly. "If Harry believes she can do it, she can do it."  
  
Ron was sat now staring wide eyed at Pavati a grin reaching from one side of his face to the other.  
  
"I wanna hear what Pavati has to say." Ron said grinning. Harry noticed he was acting odd and stared down into his pumpkin juice, it was a pale shade of blue. Someone had slipped he and Ron some Love Potion and now Ron had fallen in love with Pavati. Harry had to get him out of the room before he did something to blow his chances with Hermione.  
  
"Umm, Ron, I think we have some Defence against the dark arts homework to do," He said tugging Ron to his feet, Ron's eyes were fixed on Pavati but Harry somehow managed to get him into the entrance hall.  
  
"You know I really like Pavati," Ron said grinning.   
  
"No you don't," Harry told him. The love potion would only last for two hours, if he could just get Ron to bed.  
  
***  
  
The common room had three house-elves tidying when Harry arrived pulling Ron. The apologised and left.   
  
"C'mon Ron," Harry said pulling Ron up the stairs towards the dormitory.   
  
"I wanna go back," Ron blurted, "I bet Pavati's a good kisser."   
  
"Oh I am."  
  
Harry could not believe his eyes. Lavender and Pavati were stood at the top of the stairs. Each of them was smiling and at that Ron was out of Harry's reach and they were about to be in trouble. 


	17. Ginny Weasly II

The Tales of Hogwarts   
  
Ginny Weasly II  
  
Ginny was out of breath. Her back slid slowly down the cold wall and she waited for a sign. Anything. Filch was getting closer. She would be expelled for sure. She quickly shuffled sideways along the wall and hid behind a suit of armour. And then terrible thoughts raced through her mind. What if Luna had been caught. What if Filch had found Dean. She shivered but she couldn't worry about that right now she had to save herself.  
  
"I know somebody's round here somewhere." Ginny could here Filch telling Mrs Norris, "Come on out." Filch was just round the corner, this suit of armour wouldn't hold her. She had to make a break for it. Filch had her trapped. She was in a dead end corridor on the second floor. And at that she made a quick sprit for the door at the end of the corridor. And then, suddenly, the path in front of her changed. The floor changed into a staircase and the carpet coiled up to look like a snake.  
  
"You goes there ?" The carpet hissed. But there was no time to answer. Ginny ran down the newly opened hole in the ground and down the stone steps the ceiling closing behind.  
  
Darkness. Ginny could not see anything. She fiddled with her wand, almost panicking then clearly said, "Lumos !"  
  
Slowly the room was revealed to her. It was a room not unlike one of the teachers offices, it's walls were dark green as were many of the objects in the room. The desk however was black and on it sat a plaque that read clearly. 'Salazar Slytherin."   
  
Her eyes fixed on the plaque for several minutes before she looked at the rest of the room. The walls, like Dumbledore's office were covered in pictures of people. They were however painted and did not move. The room also had many paintings and statues of snakes. She paused for a second then turned back to the way she had came in. It was sealed. Her eyes looked around madly for an exit and she found one. In the fireplace stood a pot of floo-powder.  
  
She made for the fireplace then paused. She wanted proof that she had found the office of Salazar Slytherin. And at that she picked up the plaque and made her way to the fireplace.  
  
"Griffindor Common room." She said clearly throwing the powder down.  
  
Her body and every thing around her swirled round and round until she thought she was going to be sick then it stopped.  
  
"Ginny !" Hermione yelled suddenly confused. She had been doing her potions homework when the red head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Oh, Hi Hermione." Ginny said stepping out of the fire and quickly hiding the plaque behind her back. "I got lost and Floo-powder seemed the only way back." Ginny said staring at the clock. It was half past one in the morning. Hermione yawned.  
  
"I'm going to bed now anyway," Hermione said putting her books away. "Goodnight."  
  
Ginny landed in the chair and sighed. And just as her eyes seemed to trick her into falling asleep the door of the common room flew open.  
  
"Ginny." Came Dean's voice, "We thought you'd been caught ." He added before sitting down next to her. "What the hell is that ?"  
  
Ginny twirled the plaque around in her hand. "This dean is the new game."  
  
Dean frowned, "What as if after hours catch isn't dangerous enough."  
  
"Your right," Ginny added, "It isn't. I've not a new game. Office raid." 


	18. Ron Weasly II

The Tales of Hogwarts   
  
Ron Weasly II  
  
Ron's head hurt more than it ever had. He rubbed it for a while then paused. Why was there an extra hand round his waist ? He slowly turned round and came face to face with Pavati.  
  
"AGHHH !" Ron yelled jumping to his feet. Everyone around him woke up and for the first time Ron spotted lavender in Harry's bed.  
  
"AGGHHH!" He screamed again.   
  
Dean began laughing, Neville looked surprised and Harry stared back at Ron looking just as worried, "What the hell ?" Ron managed to get out before staring back at Pavati, "What are you. How did.. What's going on."[  
  
Dean's laughter stopped, "I was wondering what you would say when you woke up."  
  
"So you knew about the Love Potion !" Harry yelled, turning to Dean.  
  
"What love potion !" Ron screamed.  
  
"The one I slipped you." Lavender added.  
  
It was too much to handle Ron quickly grabbed his robes and marched into the common room. He climbed the stairs and soon Harry was at the door.  
  
"Ron where are you going ?" Harry asked. But Ron didn't stopped he just pulled on his robes and stormed out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Well that is a bit of a pickle." Lupin said placing a tea in front of Ron. " Still better than waking up with the remains of a cow in your bed." Ron smiled, the thought of Lupin tiring franticly to clean cow's remains before his mum came into the room floated into his head. But the smile faded and soon Ron stared sadly at his tea.  
  
"But what if Hermione finds out ?" He said. Lupin frowned. He had no idea that Ron had had feelings for Hermione. He had a mouthful of tea then said,  
  
"You'll have to explain." Lupin said, "Tell her exactly what happened and then see what happens."  
  
Ron paused then put his tea back on the table.  
  
"I'll do it." 


	19. Albus Dumbledore II

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Albus Dumbledore II  
  
Albus moved quickly yet still looked as if he was not rushing. He moved slowly down a set of stairs between the fifth and sixth floor and turned to find Ronald Weasly hurrying up the stairs.   
  
"Just the man I was looking for." Dumbledore said and Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "Professor McGonagall requests your presents in her office." And at that Dumbledore went off back up the stairs leaving Ron looking bewildered. Dumbledore had more important issues to deal with. He hurried back up the stair and made his was toward the staircase leading up to the tower to his office.  
  
How could he have let it happen ? He asked himself. This was despicable. He made his way swiftly up the staircase and reached the gargoyle statue.  
  
"Snuff Puff Cakes" Dumbledore said and the gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside. He made his way up the escalator like staircase and opened his office door.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Headmaster," Snape said. The office was full. Severus, Flitwick, Hermione, Harry, Pavati and Lavender brown were stood around the office. Dumbledore barged past them and sat at his desk slowly searching for something in his draws.  
  
"Headmaster at precisely 8:34 this morning Miss Granger reported to the nearest teacher, Professor Flitwick, that two girls had slept in the Griffindor boys dormitory." Snape informed him coldly.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out what he had been looking for, a small black box. "It is not against the rules to sleep in someone else's bed, Severus, weather or not they sleep in it with you." Dumbledore said lightly, "I will however request that neither of you sleep in each others bedrooms again." Dumbledore said and he noticed the smile on Harry's face.  
  
"We won't professor," Harry said, although Dumbledore could tell that he had enjoyed himself and would undoubtedly do it again.  
  
And at that Dumbledore made his way toward the door, "I have no objections to you 6 standing in my office." He said, "But you can sit if you like or you can make your way to where you usually spend your Saturday." And at that Dumbledore hurried of to unleash his box of ecto repelling goo on the trophy room. Peeves would never break the house cup again. This would be the tenth cup bought and the fourth to be bought in Dumbledore's rein. And all because he had a soft spot for ghosts. 


	20. Ginny Weasly III

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Ginny Weasly III  
  
"And so the basic concept is that the winner is the person with the most plaques by Christmas day." Ginny said to the bewildered group. Luna was, as usual, staring into the abyss but the rest of them had their eyes fixed on the plaque in Ginny's hand.  
  
"And you actually found Salazar Slytherins office ?" A Ravenclaw boy, Marty Mangrove said, starring at the plaque and not even taking his eyes off it to address Ginny.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said, annoyed that no one was paying attention to her new challenge, "And you get ten points for either Dumbledore's plaque or the school founders of the school."  
  
"What like Godric Griffindor ?" asked Dean. Although he new the answer.  
  
"Yep and at Christmas whoever has the most points wins, everybody in ?"  
  
***  
  
When Ginny arrived back at the Griffindor common room she would have never expected to see what she saw. Harry was stood in the middle of the room, and on either side of him stood two groups of people arguing. It seemed to be an argument between Hermione and Pavati with people on either persons side.  
  
"Love potion !" Hermione was screaming, "Love Potion ! I thought you were my friend !"  
  
"I am your friend I didn't know that you.." Pavati tired to finish but Hermione screamed some more.  
  
"DIDN'T KNOW !!!!!" She yelled and it was at that point that Ginny noticed Ron holding his face in the chair behind Hermione. Ron removed his hand from his face and Ginny could see a huge red hand mark across his cheek.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO MY BROTHER !" Ginny shouted louder than the rest of them.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender in formed her from behind Pavati trying to get Ginny on their side but it didn't work.  
  
"Well then he probably dissevered it." Ginny said, yet she still pulled out her wand and did a healing spell that returned Ron's face to it's rightful pinkness.  
  
"Anyway," Pavati said turning to the stairs "I'm off to bed."  
  
"NO YOU ARE NOT !" Hermione roared marching to stop her but intercepted by Harry. "Harry get off. GET BACK HERE PAVATI !" But her and lavender disappeared up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
Ginny frowned, she wasn't quite sure what was happening but she could tell that Hermione was annoyed about something. Slowly but surely as the argument died down people returned from their rooms and made their way down the staircases to study and hang out with their friends in the common room. The group ; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean gathered round the fire.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Hermione said to Ron as the two sat, sharing a chair.  
  
"That's okay," Ron replied hugging her. Everyone else gathered round Harry.  
  
"Well what happened was," Harry told Ginny and Dean, "that Pavati and Lavender slipped Ron an I some form of love juice and Ron fell in love with Pavati and last night. Which lead to Pavati sneaking into our room and sleeping with Ron."  
  
Ginny looked dumbstruck, Dean however had saw Ron wake up with Pavati in the morning.  
  
"Wow !" Ginny blurted, "and Ron and Hermione are boyfriend and girlfriend ?"  
  
"Well I don't think so," Harry said turning to look at Ron and Hermione. They were now kissing arm and arm.  
  
"Well it sure looks that way." Ginny said smiling. And at that the three of them went to bed leaving Hermione and Ron at the fireside. 


	21. Ron Weasly III

Ron Weasly III  
  
It was a good job their Quiditch game had been postponed a day due to nifflers digging up the field other wise nobody would have been in a fit state to play. Ron and the others stood in the changing room in their Quiditch gear and soon Harry stepped out onto the pitch.  
  
"Okay," Harry started, "Griffindor have won the Quiditch cup two years in a row now and this year I am confident that the new team will make it three."  
  
Colin cheered as enthusiastically as ever and Dean and Ginny exchanged glances.   
  
"Here's the plan," Harry said, "I'm not boasting here, but unless the pitch is invaded by Dementors, I always catch the golden snitch. So we'll be looking to end the game quickly. The plan for the rest of you is to get the ball to Fredric, if he's open, he can score almost any shot so pass it to him."  
  
Ginny let out a snort but everyone ignored it.   
  
"Dean you will guard Ginny and Colin will guard Hermione. Ron, Fredric and I will have to avoid bludgers. Ready ?"  
  
The locker room was filled with an almighty "YES !" And the Griffindors made their way onto the pitch.  
  
"And here they come." Ron could here Lee Jordan yell. "The Griffindor team, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger, Super score Fredric Spinnety, Dean Thomus, Colin Creevy and King Weasly !" Ron could here lee being yelled at by McGonagall but he didn't care that was the best Quiditch intro he had ever heard.  
  
"And now the Hufflepuff team," Lee Jordan yelled . And at that the Hufflepuff team made their way onto the field.  
  
"Madam Hooch releases the balls and we're off !" Ron could see Harry zoom up to scan the pitch and immediately Ginny had the quaffle and had sped of down the pitch.  
  
"He's Ginny Weasly now, former seeker, now chaser on the great potter's return to the team, she dodges the bludger and the Hufflepuff chaser, Bernard Lonsdale, and shoots." Ron saw that the ball was now in the air again. "A fantastic save from the Hufflepuff keep and now here comes the Hufflepuff captain." Ron could see him approaching, this would be his first save of the season. But then a bludger collided with the quaffle and he dropped it causing it to land in Hermione's arms who threw it to Spinnety.  
  
"THANKS COLIN !" Ron yelled. But everyone's eyes were on young Fredric Spinnety who jinked past everyone and buried the quaffle past the keeper. "And Super Score Spinnety puts one away ! 10 points to Griffindor."  
  
And then it happened in the blink of an eye Ron had been hit in the head and fell to the floor. He could fell himself falling but he knew he was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
***  
  
Ron opened his eyes slowly. He was in the hospital wing. Harry was sat at the end of the bed looking at a chocolate frog card when Ron sat up and said, "What happened ?" Suddenly Ginny dived from behind the curtain and began to explain everything.  
  
"You got hit by a bludger and that meant that Griffindor went down 40 to 10 that is before we put Hermione in goal. Then she save to shots and Freddy scored 8 more and I scored 5."  
  
Ron looked impressed.  
  
"Yeah, we roasted them," Dean said coming from behind the curtain, "they scored one more and then Freddy scored another 2 before he got knocked off his broom and Harry caught the snitch." Ron smiled.  
  
"Yep, We won 310 to 50." Harry said smiling. "Madam hooch thinks it's a record."  
  
Ron smiled, his head hurt, but at least they had won. 


	22. Draco Malfoy II

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco had been wrong. His punishment did last longer than Neville's injuries. He had heard from McGonagall that Neville had been fully cured the Monday after the Halloween and Draco's detention was still going to last until Christmas. Draco had been inches away from expulsion. Dumbledore had let him off with a terms detention which was all his free time ; Breakfast, break time, lunch, any free periods and all evening. Most of these where spent with filch, cleaning or with McGonagall writing lines. Today was one of those lines days.  
  
It was 12:34 according to the clock in McGonagall office. He still had just under half an hour until Potions. Draco had actually started to enjoy lessons. Although he had to sit in the corner of the room he had something better to do than lines. And, putting the lines to the back of the head, in his detentions he memorised the facts and was sure he was on his way to getting an O in his three chosen subjects ; Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and Charms.  
  
"Malfoy." Came McGonagall's voice from the door way. "There is a man here to see you."   
  
Draco stood up and walked to the door. Standing in the stone walled corridor was Cornelius fudge. Malfoy gulped.  
  
"Hello Draco," The fudge said. "I just wanted you to tell me if you ever had one of these.." He pulled out a small silver box with a snake carved on the top, "in your house ?"  
  
Draco nodded, he had seen it before. That was the box of the parcel tongue. Only people who could speak parcel tongue could open it. And that is where a parcel tongue would hide his most secret possession. Neither his farther mother or himself could speak parcel tongue. But the one in their house wasn't theirs, it belonged to...  
  
"Well it's been stolen then," fudge said, "Your mother was telling the truth." 


	23. Remus Lupin II

The Tales of Hogwarts   
  
Remus Lupin II  
  
"And that is exactly the reason," Lupin said holding up a students hand, blood flowing down it, to show the class. "I told you all to wear dragon skin gloves. I know you would have them with you if you met a three horned bugbear in the wild but this is a school."   
  
It was the last period of the day and Lupin was tiring to teach his second year class.   
  
"I think you better go see madam pomfrey," Lupin began but he was interrupted. Ron was stood in the door. Sweat was dripping down his face and he had a gash above his eyebrow.   
  
"Will you guys excuse me for a second."  
  
***  
  
Ron and Lupin took three steps at a time down the staircase as Ron explained.  
  
"I was at Hagrid's when..." Ron took a breath, "Fudge turned up, He took Hagrid and.." They turned a corner and headed down the next set of stairs. "I told him Hagrid had done nothing wrong and his assistant stunned me..." They were nearly at the ground floor now, Lupin could feel a cramp in his rib area, they had ran as fast as they could, "Fudge has Dumbledore and McGonagall."  
  
They turned the last corner and jumped most of the marble staircase before running out the front door. The cold winter air hit them hard in the face and Lupin could see a group of people by the gates of the school. From Lupin's view it looked like Dumbledore and McGonagall were going with them quietly whereas Sprout and Hagrid were being dragged by Minister officials.  
  
"Stop !" Lupin yelled as he trudged through the snow. It was the week before Christmas and already the grounds looked like a winter wonderland. "What are you doing."  
  
"No need to stop these fine men," Dumbledore told Lupin, "They are merely doing their jobs. After all, we four stole many things from the Malfoy mansion and the ministry themselves."  
  
"No we didn't !" Hagrid was screaming, "how can you say that ?"   
  
But soon the four were pushed into a makeshift house which, with out warning disappeared leaving only Fudge himself left stood in the snowy surroundings.  
  
Lupin paused. "Very well." He said agreeing with the arrest, back into the castle for us then."   
  
"But !" Ron protested, "They're taking Dumbledore and Hagrid and.."  
  
"I said back in the castle, Master Weasly, Now."  
  
Fudge smiled. But Ron could tell he was not intending to be friendly.  
  
"Yes Professor Lupin sir." 


	24. Harry Potter V

The Tales of Hogwarts   
  
Harry Potter V  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense." Harry said as he, Hermione and Ron sat in the common room, "Why would Dumbledore admit to a theft that he didn't do ?" Harry tired to think as the words came out of his mouth but he couldn't think of a possible explanation.  
  
"I don't know Harry, but fudge wouldn't accuse Dumbledore without reason," Hermione said, suddenly not interested in her potions homework, "Remember what happened last time he thought Dumbledore was lying."  
  
"You mean you think that Dumbledore DID steal from the malfoys ?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Now that's not what Hermione said." Ron said stepping in. Then he paused, "Maybe someone planted something in Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Yes," Hermione said jumping in, "That would explain why Fudge was shouting at Sprout at the start of term."  
  
"But still, why would Dumbledore go quietly ?" Harry asked.  
  
And then, suddenly there was a thud. Everyone's heads swung round just in time to see.  
  
"Dobby." Harry said, bewildered staring at the House elf, who was now fully dressed and wearing seven hats, "What are you doing here."  
  
"Oh Harry potter sir," Dobby said, and Harry noticed a note in the house elf's hand, "Dobby has come to tell Harry Potter that his presents has been requested in the great hall."  
  
Harry stared at dobby. "And who is requesting me ?"  
  
"Umm.." Dobby paused, "Professor Lupin sir."  
  
***  
  
Harry stepped slowly down the marble staircase, Hermione on his left, Ron on his right and Dobby following closely behind. The entrance hall was filled with the pupil's possessions, the Christmas holidays would begin the next day and there were only twelve pupils staying.  
  
"In there," Dobby said pointing at the great hall.  
  
"Yeah, we know," Ron muttered, "Bloody elf's gone mad," He added in a whisper.  
  
Harry had though that Dobby had been acting strange. But no time to think about that now.  
  
The double doors swung open and suddenly a dozen centaurs barged through, each holding a spear. The cold air blew from the entrance and all three of them stood frozen in the centre of the entrance hall.  
  
"We will not harm you young ones." The Centaur at the front boomed. "Just point us in the direction of the traitor." Harry paused. Should he tell them where firenze is ?   
  
"Down there," Harry yelled, pointing at the staircase leading to the dungeon, Snape could handle them. And all but one of the centaurs left down the staircase. The one that was left behind was slightly smaller than the others with a patch over one of his eyes and blond hair.  
  
"House elf." He hissed. And in one swift motion, he charged toward the group.  
  
"RUN!" Harry screamed, but there was no time. The Centaur had ran head first into Hermione.  
  
Everything seemed to happen so fast. Within seconds Hermione was lying on the floor face down, the centaur had chased Dobby up the stairs and Ron was shaking Hermione.  
  
"Wake up. Wake up."  
  
"What's going on ?" Lupin shouted from the double door. "Hermione, Ron, Harry !"  
  
And then Harry saw it. Dobby had dropped his note. And at that Harry picked up the note and pushed it down into his pocket.  
  
"THE CENTAURS ARE IN THE CASTLE !" Came a voice from the dungeons. It was Snape and he was in trouble. 


	25. Severus Snape III

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Severus Snape III  
  
Severus Snape did not have time to prepare as the centaurs burst into his classroom. His cauldron of Zipintier juice was knocked over and many of the bottles of potion spread around the table he was working on hit the floor and smashed. Snape panicked, his wand was on the floor in between the hooves and spilt ingredients and it was unreachable from his position in the corner of the room.  
  
"THE CENTAURS ARE IN THE CASTLE !" He yelled at the top of his lungs, though he was sure no one could here him. The teachers would be in their offices and the closest one was Firenze's, and he had no magical powers.  
  
"Take us to the traitor," The centaur closest to Snape demanded. "NOW HUMAN OR WE SHALL CRUSH YOU !"  
  
But Snape did not need to answer, nor was he crushed, because at that very second the centaur that had shouted at him fell flat on his face. Stunned. Severus looked up and it was the two people in the world that he would have least liked to save him. Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. The duo stunned the centaurs one by one and soon the office was quiet.  
  
"I could have handled them on my own." Snape told the two as they walked over. And as a response to that, Lupin handed him his broken wand and smiled.  
  
"No need to thank us."  
  
Harry Potter and Lupin walked slowly to the entrance and although Snape would never admit it he was thankful for the rescue.  
  
"5 points to Griffindor," he said as the two of them reached the door and for the first time in his life Harry Potter smiled at him.  
  
***  
  
The Dungeon it's self had to be cleaned by house-elves and for the remainder of the week Snape stayed in McGonagall's office.  
  
Snape hated the office. It was to boring and tidy. There were no empty bottles on the selves, no pages of notes thrown across the table and no snake heads on any of the pens. Just pictures on the walls of former heads of Griffindor and a neat tidy desk. Snape hated it.  
  
And then suddenly he found himself struck in the side of the head with an owl. It was Christmas eve and Snape had not been expecting any mail. It was probably just Christmas card from family he thought as he ripped the envelope open. But it was not.  
  
Dear Severus Snape  
  
"I am delighted to inform you that they are treating us well here at the ministry however they are not allowing us to leave for quite sometime. It is with great politeness that I ask you kindly to run the school in my absence, I shall not miss the boy's great moment."  
  
Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Snape did not know or care what the last line meant he was headmaster. Well, at least until Dumbledore returned and at that he made his way out of McGonagall's office, not stopping to thank the owl. 


	26. Hermione Granger III

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Hermione Granger III  
  
Hermione was pleased to see that when she woke up her room was littered with presents and after opening them she made her way slowly into the common room carrying only one of them.  
  
"Look what I've got !" Hermione said marching her way down the stairs. Ron and Harry had been up for hours and were now having an intense game of wizards chess with Ron's new set.  
  
"What ?" Harry said suddenly interested. Hermione seemed almost ecstatic about her present.  
  
"I've got Albus Dumbledore's one and only book !" She screamed once more diving into the armchair by the fire and opening the page.   
  
Hermione read for three hours before she looked up from her book. Ron and Harry had gone and she was left on her own in the common room. She stared down at her watch. It was 11:50.   
  
"Oh dear, Only 10 minutes until the Christmas feast," She said to herself before hurrying to get dressed. She would read the rest later.  
  
***  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes in disbelief when she reached the hall. It all seemed so different. The ceiling was no longer decorated but covered if large silver banners and the Christmas trees had been redecorated with snakes. But the thing that surprised her the most was that the four tables had been replaced with one small one and that Severus Snape was sat in the headmasters chair with just Remus Lupin and Professor Flitwick sat with him at the teachers table.  
  
"What's going on ?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as she sat down at the table. Apart from her, Ron and Harry there were only nine other pupils at the table. Ginny was sat at one end with Luna Lovegood, Neville was sat on the other side of Harry and there were six pupils Hermione had never met before. Two from Ravenclaw, three from Hufflepuff and a Slytherin.  
  
"I have no idea," Harry admitted. But they found out at that very moment as Snape stood up, a glass in his hand.  
  
"Lady's and Gentleman, as new headmaster, I wound like to propose a toast." Snape said and before he could continue the table in the centre of the hall burst into whispers.  
  
"But we all voted for McGonagall," A Hufflepuff girl next to Neville whispered, "Last time I checked the magical billboard in the entrance McGonagall was 120 votes ahead."  
  
"Now you maybe wondering why I have been made head." Snape said through the whispers, "And the reason is thus. Dumbledore decided that I was the only candidate worthy of the job."  
  
The whispers kicked in again and soon Snape had slammed down his glass.  
  
" Do not interrupt me." Snape said menacingly, "Now as I was saying, a toast, to the years to come."  
  
"TO THE YEARS TO COME." The rest of the hall chanted. And at that the tables filled with food.  
  
"Well that sucks." Said Ron bluntly. And everyone around the table seemed to agree with him. Except one. The Slytherin girl at the end of the table grunted loudly at the remark and began to eat.  
  
Hermione stared at the girl for a while. She did not seem the Slytherin type. She had wonderful blond hair in cute little pig tails. She was a first year but the glasses she wore made her look extremely intelligent.  
  
"And how are you adjusting to life at Hogwarts," Hermione asked her politely.  
  
"Screw you." She replied and that was that.  
  
Perhaps she should be in Slytherin after all Hermione thought to herself. 


	27. Draco Malfoy III

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Draco Malfoy III  
  
There was no question that this term would be better than any Draco had ever spent at Hogwarts. Now he had a plan and the head of Slytherin as the headmaster, what could possibly go wrong ?  
  
The Slytherin common room was empty when Draco arrived back from the potions room, a twisted smile on his face. He slumped him self into a velvet green chair and yawned. He had been working so hard he had missed the Christmas feast but that didn't bother him. 'Just three more weeks', Draco reminded himself. 'Then we'll see how great that Potter really is.'  
  
And then the door opened and Draco found himself hiding his potion deep in his pocket, he had thought he was the only Slytherin staying behind for Christmas. And in came a short blond haired girl. She ignored Malfoy completely, crumpled down slowly into the chair nearest the fire and sighed.  
  
"You know what." She said as if to no one but Malfoy figured she must be talking to him.  
  
"What ?" Malfoy asked and the girl jumped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there !" The girl said suddenly staring at Draco with surprise and a smile. "Your Draco Malfoy, aren't you ?"  
  
"Why yes I am," Draco annoyed suddenly standing up, "But who are you talking to ?"  
  
"She was talking to me." Came a voice from the fire and as Draco focused his eyes he saw the head of a women sat in the fire. He eyes had bags and were bloodshot, her nose was slightly croaked and she was wearing a weak smile. Draco recognised her from somewhere.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt then." Draco said turning on his heel, "It was about time I retired anyway." And at that Draco marched off to bed.  
  
***  
  
"Can anyone tell me," Professor Lupin began, "How I might stop a three clawed Russian spider dragon ?" It was the first day of school and Malfoy was sat, staring. Not at professor Lupin but at Potter, Weasly and Granger. And sure enough as Lupin finished the question Grangers hand went up in the air.  
  
"Yes Hermione ?"  
  
"Wizard kind has said for centuries that there are two ways to kill any form of Russian spider Dragon, If you aim for it's eyes, with a single blow you can blind and or paralyse the beast and also the dragons underbelly is weak and any sharp stab to that area could kill the dragon."  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger, 10 points to Griffindor."  
  
"But I haven't finished professor," Hermione continued, Draco stared at her with envy and hatred. He knew all of this, he just wasn't a teachers pet. "But modern studies show that the three clawed variety can be killed in a more easy manner. Their middle claw is connected to their many blood stream as well as the venom supply. The remove of the middle claw would cause the blood and venom to mix, paralysing and finally killing the dragon."  
  
"Excellent 20 points to Griffindor." Lupin said writing Hermione's words on a blackboard, "Now all forms of Dragon will come up on your NEWT so pay attention to Hermione's words and note them down."   
  
'Hermione the boffin mud blood, the weasel and the famous Potter would pay for what they had done,' Draco thought, 'I'll make sure of that.' 


	28. Fred and George

The Tales of Hogwarts   
  
Fred and George  
  
"Mind your foot there George."  
  
"Yeah, get your elbow out of my mouth now that we're on the subject."  
  
"Almost there now George."  
  
The sound could have deafened a mandrake as Fred and George broke though the ceiling and landed in a pile of rubble and tools. They got to their feet and rubbed themselves down only to find themselves in the great hall.  
  
"Slight miscalculation, I think there Fred."  
  
"I think so to George."  
  
"Still. Nice to be back."  
  
"Certainly is."  
  
The double walked slowly from the great hall and then tiptoed silently up the marble staircase and arrived finally in the Defence against the dark arts class room. The room looked the same expect for the two big cages at the far side of the room.  
  
"Hello ?" Fred said into the silence. And suddenly the room was filled with barking and the sound of metal on flesh.  
  
"This is the room alright." Fred said into the darkness and barking and at that he walked to the table next to the cages and put a piece of parchment on top of Ron's nicely folded robes.  
  
"There you go little bro," Fred said to the slightly smaller of the werewolves, "Mum and Dad send their love and Percy says to revise hard this year."  
  
"Bloody pillok." George added from the other side of the room. And then the two made their way back to the door.  
  
"I think we should return using floo-powder," George said from the door.   
  
"I think your right," Fred said and at that he pulled out a sack of floo-powder and walked to the fireplace.  
  
"Incidental, why didn't we just come via floo-powder ?" 


	29. Ron Weasly IV

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Ron Weasly IV  
  
"Looks like you've got a note here Ron." Lupin said as he pulled his robes on. Ron was still sat in his cage, talking to the portrait of Lord Galleon the third.  
  
"I have ?" Ron asked, suddenly out of his cage and on his feet. "What does it say ?"  
  
"I don't know mate, but it looks like it's from your parents."  
  
***  
  
Ron charged into the common room with a smile on his face waving the musty yellow sheet of parchment as he went. Harry, who had been doing his Transfiguration homework, stood up and walked straight through the other Griffindors to meet him.  
  
"Harry ! Harry !" Ron yelled still smiling, "I have brilliant news." And before Harry could ask Ron had grabbed him by the robes and was pulling him towards the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"You'll never guess what." Ron said as they arrived in the corridor.  
  
"What ?" Hermione questioned as she too arrived at the entrance.  
  
"Read this !" Ron said, pushing the paper to her chest.  
  
"Okay, Okay," Hermione said, "Ron will you calm down."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
" 'To Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger and of course you Harry. We are writing to inform you that you have been invited to an Easter party at the burrow,' oh Ron that's wonderful."  
  
"Keep reading."  
  
"At which the soon to be Muggle studies teacher and head of Griffindor at Hogwarts school... Arthur Weasly will be receiving his Griffindor House reunion best student award. We hope to see you there. Yours sincerely Molly, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and bill Weasly. P.S Dumbledore is fine."  
  
"Do you know what this means ??" Ron asked still with a grin from ear to ear."  
  
"That your Dad's coming to Hogwarts." Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not only that !" Ron replied as if Harry hadn't been sarcastic at all, "It means when McGonagall gets back she will be Headmistress !" 


	30. Neville Longbottom I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
(Author's Note : Sorry about the long wait for chapters, I've been very busy lately and I've had writers block. But I'm back and ready.)  
  
Neville Longbottom I  
  
The Griffindor common room was alive with a buzz, not unlike the a refrigerator, when Neville arrived back from his evening Herbology studies club. The Griffindors had beaten the Ravenclaw Quiditch team 230 to 20 which meant that the Slytherins would have to beat them by 300 points to win the cup. Everyone seemed sure that Slytherins would never be able to live up to that and the celebrations had already started.  
  
"Neville !" Ron yelled, as he marched toward him with a large paper crown on his head, "How are the Slytherin Herbology Club members taking it then ?"   
  
Neville ignored him. Quiditch wasn't everything. His Grandmother had shouted at him when Neville had failed to get into the Quiditch team in his second year (not that he had tired.) Neville was more interested in plants. Plants didn't cheat or hit a bludger at you. Nope, plants were friendly and kind.  
  
Neville made his way through the Griffindors and up the stairs to the dormitory. He was surprised to see Harry sitting on his bed studying a piece of parchment.  
  
"Not joining in the celebrations ?" Neville asked before watering his plant on his bed side table.  
  
"We haven't won it yet," Harry said, although he knew it was inevitable. "And besides there's more to life than Quiditch."  
  
Neville smiled.  
  
"So what's that there then ?" He said finally finishing his watering and sitting on the edge of Ron's bed next to Harry.  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry said handing the paper to Neville, "Looks like the ingredients for a potion, Dobby, I mean, one of the house elves dropped it."  
  
Neville scanned the paper carefully. Mandrake blood, the tear of a Phoenix.   
  
"Look's like a resurrection potion." Neville said handing it back, "I mean Mandrake blood's used to startle the body back to life and Phoenix tears heal wounds don't they ?"  
  
Harry took the paper back and nodded.   
  
"Neville, I think your right."  
  
"Well of course I am." 


	31. Draco Malfoy IV

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Draco Malfoy IV  
  
"Crab ! Goyle ! Get over here !" Draco yelled across the silent common room. It was late and Draco knew it was late but he didn't care, he wanted his project to be completed before Dumbledore's return.  
  
"What is it boss ?" Goyle asked as he reached Draco. Draco was now sat over a large slimy looking cauldron staring down at the pictures that flicked in the murky water. He watched as the image of Ginny Weasly crept slowly into Snape's office. Ginny stopped and looked around before picking up the plaque and then she was gone.  
  
"Is it ready yet ?" Malfoy questioned without even turning round to look at his sidekicks.   
  
"Not quite yet Draco. Another three ingredients." Crab said in a mutter.  
  
"Which are ?" Malfoy asked in a hiss, he was becoming more like his farther everyday.  
  
"Umm.. Basilisk venom, Giants blood and.." Crab paused. "Some of the victims hair."  
  
"Very well," Draco said in a sneer. And at that he was on his feet. "I'll be back in a moment."  
  
***  
  
The moon light hit Malfoy hard in the face as he walked out of the double doors. What with all his hard work and him being banned from Quiditch he hadn't left the castle in quite sometime. His mother certainly didn't want him over for the holidays. Draco made his way slowly toward the edge of the forbidden forest. He had no fear of it now. Death would be better than the hell he was living in now.   
  
Slowly he walked through the trees and suddenly he was in a clearing. There were no trees for a good square mile and Draco smiled as he saw the brownish lump in the centre of the deserted area.  
  
"Grawp !" He yelled at the top of his lungs and slowly the mound stood up.  
  
"DRAKEY !" The lump yelled, a smile from ear to ear. "YOU WANT BLOOD ?"  
  
"Of course," Malfoy said and he watched the giant grab the large sharp blade and stick it in his face without even flinching. "Thank you Grawp." 


	32. Hermione Granger IV

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Hermione Granger IV  
  
Hermione couldn't help but fear that she wasn't going to get top grades this year. There was no Herbology teacher, no Muggle studies teacher (she had gone off on a years trip around the world) and all the other teachers were either on strike, because of Snape, or too tired to teach due to the gremlin infestation in the south tower.  
  
"What do you think Harry ?" She asked him across the dining table, "Are we going to fail are NEWTs or what ?"  
  
"We'll have to just try our best." Harry told her. But Hermione was beginning to fear that her best was no longer good enough. She needed at least an E in all her subjects to get the job she was after and at the moment she didn't even know what was going to be on the Herbology paper.  
  
"Come on then," Ron said as he arrived at the table, "Mum and Dad are waiting for us outside. We're going to travel by port-key."  
  
Hermione and Harry finished their meal and made their way toward the entrance hall. Maybe Neville could help her after the Easter break, in exchange for her help in Potions (Merlin knows why he choose it). And after Easter Mr Weasly would be moving to the school and Muggle studies would be back to normal. Everything was going to be fine.  
  
"Hello Harry dear," Mrs Weasly said pulling Harry into a hug, "It's been a rather long time." Hermione smiled. If she failed she would always be welcome at the Weasly's.   
  
"And Hermione," Mrs Weasly shrieked, suddenly forgetting Harry, "Best not forget Roinikins's Girlfriend."  
  
Ron faced beamed a blinding bright red and Mr Weasly quickly changed the subject, "We're going for a meal at the Three broom sticks," He said, "We're going to meet the rest of the family there."  
  
"Is Bill gonna be there ?" Ron asked, suddenly more excited than he was before.  
  
"Well of course," Mr Weasly added, "He's part of the family isn't he ?" 


	33. Ginny Weasly IV

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Ginny Weasly IV  
  
It was good to see the whole family together for once. Ginny couldn't remember a single meal in quite sometime where one or more of them wasn't absent. Her Dad was sat at the head of the table clearly in deep discussion about his new job with Hermione and Harry, Her Mother was sat talking to the waiter about something (Ginny had a feeling it was something to do with a cake because her mum was whispering and watching her husband out of the corner of her eye), Fred and George were having a pretend fight with breadsticks and Ron, Bill and Charlie were talking and passing things under the table to each other.  
  
"Well the curriculum says that toasters, kettles and microwaves are a must, then it's a choice between whether to teach you Hoovers or Irons."  
  
"I want the cake to read, Good luck Arthur."  
  
"Take that red headed scoundrel"  
  
"No Bill, you said horn billed I'm sure."  
  
Yep, it sure was good to see the family together. But for some reason Ginny didn't feel like part of the group. It wasn't because she was involved in any of the conversations or that she wasn't interested in what everyone else was talking about. She just seemed detached. Far away from the world in general, not just the people around the table. In fact Ginny was feeling more and more distant by the second. Her head was spinning and she suddenly and without warning sprang to her feet.   
  
She knew everyone was looking at her, but she didn't care. All that mattered now was that she was outside in the fresh air.   
  
"I'm going to go get some fresh air." She told the group and she walked to the door.  
  
***  
  
"What's the matter ?" Bill's voice seemed like it was so far away, yet Ginny could smell his Egyptian deodorant and she could feel his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I feel so.." Ginny couldn't explain it. And then without warning she was sick on Bill's shoes and his arm left her.  
  
"Mother !" Came the distant shouting, "Something's wrong with Ginny." And there was no doubt something was wrong. Even more suddenly than the puke that had left her mouth her legs gave way and Ginny landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Nothing to do now but sleep," said a voice in her head.  
  
And then blackness. 


	34. Harry Potter VI

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter VI  
  
It was good to be back in the burrow, even though Ginny was lay in bed ill. Harry sat on the large comfy sofa and yawned. It had been a long night, what with a trip to Mungos and then to the ministry of magic to pick up Percy.  
  
"So what this Neville told us about you finding a piece of paper then ?" Ron asked from the other side of the table. The rest of the family were asleep, apart from Mrs Weasly who was tending to Ginny, and now only Hermione, Ron and Harry himself were still awake.  
  
"Dobby had it, Neville says it looks like a resurrection spell." And before the words could finish coming out of his mouth Hermione jumped in.  
  
"Do you have it with you ?" She questioned. Harry pulled the sheet of parchment from his pocket. He had kept it with him ever since he had found it.  
  
"Yeah," He said and at that Hermione was abandoning her game of Wizards chess with Ron and had taken the paper from Harry's hand.  
  
"This -is- a resurrection spell, but why would Dobby have it with him." Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe he found it ?" Ron questioned.  
  
"That's true," Hermione answered, "But who dropped it ?"  
  
***  
  
Harry was very alarmed to find that on arrival back from the burrow that they only had two weeks until there NEWT exams. Harry stared down at the time table given to him as he arrived and saw that his first exam would be Transfiguration, something that they hadn't had much time to study. He then had Charms and finally Defence against the dark arts.   
  
"This is terrible !" Hermione said as she read on the other side of the Griffindor table, "I've got Muggle studies first and then Charms and then Defence against the dark arts and then potions, and it's all in the space of two weeks."  
  
Harry noticed that it wasn't just he and Hermione that were panicking. Although Ron kept a cool head about the matter many of the other 6th years didn't seem to be taking it at all well.  
  
In Harry's first lesson, Charms, three of the Griffindor girl burst into tears halfway through and as there was no teacher they left crying and (according to Dean Thomus) cried all the way until lunch time.  
  
And then again in Transfiguration, everyone walked round demanding that people tell them things and then when they didn't get an answer, stormed off.  
  
"The next few weeks are going to be hell, "Lavender told Harry as the left Transfiguration, Harry noticed the look she was giving him and answered quickly.  
  
"Sure looks that way." 


	35. Arthur Weasly I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Arthur Weasly I  
  
"This is terrible news," Flitwick shrieked from the opposite end of the staff room. Both Arthur and Lupin tilted there heads to look at the Daily Prophet he was reading.  
  
DEATH EATER ESCAPES AZKABAN the paper read in bold black letters.  
  
"Do they no who's escaped ?" Lupin asked quickly. Flitwick nodded and turned back a page.  
  
"Let me see, Let me see," He mumbled turning the pages as he went, "Oh here we are. Lucius Malfoy."   
  
Arthur cringed and Lupin jumped to his feet.   
  
"We need to inform the headmaster," Lupin said and immediately Arthur joined him. "Yes and I'll tell you know who."  
  
***  
  
Arthur walked slowly down the corridors, he knew his way but at night he wasn't 100% confident. He turned around the next corner and was happy to see the Griffindor common room entrance, the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password ?" The fat lady asked the head of Griffindor politely.  
  
"Cabbage patch." Arthur said to the portrait and walked into the common room.   
  
All was silent as Arthur entered. The people playing wizards chess paused, those studying slowly put down there books and the other who were chatting suddenly stopped. The had no idea how strict the new head of Griffindor was and they weren't about to test their luck.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could speak to Harry Potter." Arthur said to the crowd and sure enough Harry came out from the back.  
  
"Hello Professor Weasly," Harry said with a smile. Arthur couldn't help but smile for a brief second before the look of utter seriousness returned to his face.  
  
"Follow me," He told Harry and just as he reached the door he turned to face the common room. "Very quiet for the professor, 15 points to Griffindor." 


	36. Hermione Granger V

The Tales of Hogwarts   
  
Hermione Granger V  
  
The day after just happened to be the last exam day. Hermione finished her Potions exam then met up with Ron and Harry under the tree next to the lake.  
  
"That's terrible news !" Hermione said as Harry told her what Mr Weasly had told him the night before. Hermione and Ron where sat arm in arm by the lake side and Harry was on his back staring into space. His mind was on the subject of Lucius Malfoy or the end of exam party or even Sirius as it almost always was when he was sat in silence. Today he had one sole thing on his mind. Cho Chang. As little or as much as he mention her he still had feelings for her. Deep down in his stomach.  
  
"So which party are we going to ?" Hermione asked the group after half an hour of silence. Harry sat.  
  
"No party for me." Ron said, "Unless you count the one in Lupin's office."  
  
Harry groaned, he had forgot it was the full moon tonight.  
  
"Well Harry," Hermione asked, "Great Hall, Griffindor common room, or the one in the dungeons ?"  
  
"Great hall." Harry muttered and they sat still for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Soon it was sunset and Ron jumped to his feet, kissed Hermione and began his walk to the castle. The two sat in silence for quite sometime and then Hermione spoke.  
  
"I suppose you'll be taking Lavender Brown then." She said to Harry in dull uninterested voice. Harry shook his head. "Well is it back to Cho then ?" Hermione said, again with a dull tone. Harry shook his head but he was lying he had hoped to met Cho there that's why he hadn't chosen to go to the Griffindors only party. "Then can you go with me ?" Hermione asked, what with Ron being in a cage and all."  
  
"Sure." The two of them sat under the tree for another hour before Hermione stood up.   
  
"We best go get changed then." She said as she and Harry walked up to the castle. "Oh damn I forgot my Potions books," Hermione yelled and ran to the library. "See you in the common room Harry !" 


	37. Draco Malfoy V

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Draco Malfoy V  
  
"There's no use in trying to escape." Draco told his prey. "Without your wand you have no chance against a Malfoy." Draco's plan had gone incredibly well. He caught the sheep without it's herd and now it was her turn to fall victim to Draco's fury and anger. Luna Lovegood sat on the cold stone floor. Without her wand she was indeed defenceless.   
  
"Any last words ?" He asked her politely before raising his wand. Luna nodded.  
  
"Just a few," She said bravely with only a slight hint of fear. "Firstly, why me ? And secondly if you kill me you'll be joining your farther in Azkaban and then in hell." The smile fell from Draco's face and he stared into Luna eyes filled with a rage much more powerful than his father's.  
  
"I am not like my father." Malfoy said coldly. "I never have been and I never will be."  
  
Luna had hit a nerve, maybe she could work with it.  
  
"But if you kill me," Luna said as she slowly stood up, "You will be like your father a cold blooded murderer."  
  
Draco's anger could no longer be contained and soon Luna was on the floor screaming in pain. Draco watch her squeal as he thought about every person who had ever said that he was like his father. And then he stopped.  
  
"It's not just you, you stupid little girl." Malfoy said as he lower his wand. "If anything you are the one who is getting the least amount of attention. You see Longbottom has already had one of his three punishments, That Weasly girls living through one of her five right now and as soon as I kill you that will only leave Potter, Granger and Weasly who's live I intend to make a living hell until the day they die."  
  
Luna gulped. Malfoy was going to kill her ? But why ?  
  
"So without further interruption," Malfoy announced as he raised his wand, "Let the killing begin !" 


	38. Harry Potter VII

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter VII  
  
"We are going to be late." Harry said as he marched up and down the Griffindor common room. Harry was dressed head to toe in dress robes he had attempted to tame his hair and failed. Hermione hadn't returned from the library and they were already 10 minutes late.  
  
"Maybe she's already there ?" Neville suggested brushing the cake crumbs off of his robes, "You know, waiting for you." Harry decided that sounded sensible and they made their way down the stairs and through the door of the common room.  
  
"Going to the party in the great hall ?" The fat lady asked them. "Your fifteen minute late."  
  
"We know." Harry said as the walked down the long corridor and down one of the many flights of stairs.  
  
"So why are we not going to the Griffindor only one ?" Neville asked as they moved down the marble staircase and turned to the great hall. Harry looked up at the hour-glasses. It had became some what of a habit. Ravenclaw were just ahead of Slytherin and then Griffindor were just behind them. The great hall was full of music and sixth and seventh years dancing in the great hall. Harry could see Draco Malfoy at the front of the crowd talking to Crab and Goyle, but his eyes travelled beyond him to Cho.  
  
Cho was sat on her own looking into space. Harry figured that she would be thinking about Cedric. He would talk to her later.  
  
"'bout time Harry !" Seamus yelled as Harry walked into the great hall, "Where the hell have you and Neville been ?" The great hall looked very different. The ceiling had long party like streamers hanging from the ceiling and the table had been taken away leaving only a stage in the centre of the Hall where a band Harry had never heard of played their instruments out of tune, on purpose.  
  
"It just took us a while to flatten Harry's hair," Neville joked but as Harry looked around the room it seemed very different to the last time a party had taken place, their was something different about tonight, something Harry couldn't quite figure out.  
  
"And what's more Dumbledore's gonna make his return tonight." Harry over heard somebody say behind him. If Dumbledore was going to come back it would explain why Snape had left half way through breakfast in a hurry.  
  
"Wanna Dance Harry ?" Lavender asked him.  
  
"Umm... No thanks." 


	39. Severus Snape IV

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Severus Snape IV  
  
"If Dumbledore finds out that you are here I'm going to be on the next train back to London." Snape said as he paced up and down his office. "I've always forgiven your mistakes but this is going to far." Lucius Malfoy stared at Snape, a ghost like version of his former self. His clothes were ripped, his wand was absent, his hair was matted and looked pulled at and his face was dirty. He had a knife in his left hand and Miss Granger in the other.   
  
"What else am I going to do ?" Lucius asked Snape a look of distraught on his face, " Voldemort will not allow me to return to him unless I redeem my mistakes. I'm going to trade Granger for Potter, he's a hero he will go though with it, and then I will bring him to Voldemort."  
  
Snape stared at Lucius, long and hard, then said, "Have you tired not being evil ?" Hermione had to hold in her laughter. Lucius tightened his grip.  
  
"But what else can I do, Voldemort is the only one who can save me."  
  
"Save you !" Snape hissed, "Save you from what ?" Lucius looked frightened. And Why shouldn't he be. He was in a dreadful situation and he didn't have a wand. They sat in silence for a while before Snape sat down and leaned on the desk looking almost bored.  
  
"I could disarm you, you know." He said and at that Lucius let go of Hermione and sighed.  
  
"She has to stay though." Lucius said as he motioned to Hermione.  
  
"I don't suppose she'll mind." Snape muttered, "At least she's still alive." 


	40. Harry Potter VIII

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter VIII  
  
"Hey Cho," Harry said in a sudden burst of confidence, "How've you been." Cho turned to face Harry her eyes were bloodshot and her face looked pale.  
  
"I've just been ill that's all." She said then turned back to the blank space that she was staring into.  
  
"So I take it you don't want to dance then." Harry said sitting next to her.  
  
"I'd like to be alone right now." Cho said, without even looking at him and that's when Harry saw it. Cho had a small tattoo on her shoulder. Harry recognised it from somewhere but he could put his finger on it. It was a small heart with a green outline and the word "Repio" written underneath it.  
  
"Harry Potter sir !" Came the squeaky voice that interrupted Harry's dead end conversation. It was dobby, "Harry Potter sir, Professor Lupin wishes to see you in the small room over there." The house-elf said as he pointed at the room in which Harry had entered when the Goblet of Fire had chosen him to be in the triwizard tournament. Harry wasted no time. If Lupin needed to see him it was important.  
  
***  
  
The room looked just as it always had when Harry entered it. With one change. There was now a trap door in the centre of the room with a bunch of spells written on it. Harry stared around the Lupin absent room for a moment and then four house-elves joined him, Dobby Winky and two he had never met before.   
  
"Dobby, where's Lupin ?" Harry asked. But he would never find out because just as the words finished coming out of his mouth the two house elves he didn't know lifted the trap down and Dobby and Winky pushed him down the hole.  
  
Harry had no idea how long he had fell for but it had to be over a minute. He hit the soft floor below with a nice squelching noise and stared blankly into the darkness.  
  
"Hello ?" Harry said into the Darkness but their was no reply. Apparently Harry was alone. 'Sodding House elves.' Harry thought to himself as he got to his feet and then he realised what he was sat on. A large pile of dead rats and mice.  
  
"Yuck." Harry muttered into the silence.  
  
"Yuck indeed," Came the snake like voice from the shadows. Harry knew the voice well. It was lord Voldemort. 


	41. It happens so fast

The Tales of Hogwarts   
  
Crab and Goyle  
  
"And you remembered to leave all the doors open ?" Crab asked Goyle as they made their way into the Defence Against the dark arts classroom.  
  
"Yep, Now remember what Draco told us. Open the cage from above then jump behind them that way the…"  
  
"Werewolves can't eat us."   
  
"Yes, Yes I've got."  
  
***  
  
Neville Longbottom II  
  
"Dean, Have you seen Harry ?" Neville asked as he lifted his third glass of butterbeer to his lips.  
  
"Yeah, he's in the room over there talking to Lupin," Dean said as he got to his feet, "Want some pumpkin pie ?" Neville frowned, Lupin would be in his cage right now.   
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger VI  
  
Now was the perfect time. Hermione decided as she rose to her feet and ran to the door.  
  
"Stop her !" Lucius yelled. But it was too late Hermione had made her escape with out them even having a chance to stop her.  
  
"Whose she gonna tell that will believe her over me ?" Snape asked.  
  
But Lucius didn't sound convinced.   
  
"I'm going after her," He muttered and made a break for the door.  
  
"I wouldn't." Snape said coldly, "Dumbledore's back tonight."  
  
( Authors note : Sorry if that all seemed so quick but they were all supossed to be going on at the same time.) 


	42. Harry Potter IX

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter IX  
  
"It's nice of you to join us on this most exciting occasion Mr potter," Lord Voldemort snake like voice echoed off of every wall in the room that Harry was stood in. Harry's scar burned and the only reason that he was not crying or holding his head in agony was his fear of the man in front of him. Harry hadn't even thought about Voldemort all year.  
  
"What occasion ?" Harry demanded in a growl.  
  
"How dare you speak to the dark lord in that tone of voice." Can a voice from the corner. Harry recognised it immediately. It was Wormtail.  
  
"It's okay Peter," Voldemort hissed, "The boy merely asked me a question. To which I will answer right now."  
  
And at that four house-elves rushed past Harry and quickly pulled down the sheet in which Lord Voldemort was stood in front of. With the sheet now on the floor Harry could see a large tank on juice connected to a small box like object.  
  
"This," Voldemort hissed and Harry was struggling to remain standing, the pain was nearly unbearable, "Is a resurrection booth. Using this I will drain the life out of five people to bring one back to life."  
  
So that was why Dobby had a list of ingredients for a resurrection spell. The house elves where under Voldemort's command.  
  
Voldemort paused to wait and soon six more house-elves returned with a coffin. Harry had no idea who was in it and there was no time to ask because suddenly, and without warning, Voldemort raised his wand and Harry's mind was full of Happy thoughts.  
  
"Walk toward the tank," The friendly voice in his head was saying. Harry started to do what he was told and then a small part of him realised what was going on. Voldemort was using the same spell that the Mad eye Moody impostor had taught them in defence against the dark arts.  
  
"Fight it !" Another voice in his head told him and soon he had stopped and was staring at Voldemort both hatred and fear in his eyes, his scar burned but he was past that stage. It was time to fight back. 


	43. And the rest

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Arthur Weasly II  
  
The sound of Quill scratching the parchment filled Arthur Weasly's office as he wrote his letter. He was writing to tell Molly what had happened during the week and had nearly finished his letter when two hair beasts ran past his open office door.  
  
"Lupin and Ron !" Arthur told himself in a confirming voice and he whipped out his wand to apperate.  
  
There was a loud Crack and Arthur appeared in front of the werewolves. He had mistimed his apparition and before he could raise his wand the Werewolf Lupin jump on him and pinned him to the floor. Arthur could feel fresh blood drip down his face and he was pretty sure it was his.   
  
"I'm going to die," Arthur thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy VI  
  
"Hello Mrs Granger," Draco said coldly as he turned the reached the top of the stairs from the dungeon and walked slowly into the entrance hall. Hermione was walking quickly toward the double doors and she ignored Malfoy completely.  
  
"Do not ignore me !" Malfoy Roared and at that he threw a small green ball at Hermione. It hit her and soon she was surrounded in a green bubble like force field.  
  
"Come here," Malfoy told the bubble and it came.  
  
"What do you think your doing Malfoy ?" Hermione questioned him. She had already had an encounter with Draco's father.   
  
"I'd have thought," Malfoy began in a voice not unlike his father's, "That with your great knowledge you would know what a Prison Orb would do, but seeing as you seemed to be losing your touch I will explain it to you before I kill you."  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter X  
  
Despite Harry's best efforts, Voldemort had so far made him walk half the way toward the tank. Harry knew that his wand had fallen out of his pocket on impact with the pile of dead rats and mice for Wormtail was no twiddling it in his fingers like a drum stick. All Harry could do now was hope. Hope that someone would save him in time.  
  
"Do not try to fight it !" Voldemort hissed, "No one can withstand the powers of the mighty Lord Voldemort.   
  
***  
  
Neville Longbottom II  
  
Neville made his way slowly through the members of the party and soon he reached the small door and made his way into the small room. Neville stared around the room for a second and then he turned to go back toward the great hall.  
  
"Harry's not in here," Neville said to himself and then suddenly the floor behind him opened up to reveal a dark room that Neville had never seen before.  
  
"Harry are you down there ?" Neville whispered into the darkness and then before he knew it he had been pushed and was falling into the darkness.  
  
*** 


	44. Alus Dumbledore III

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Albus Dumbledore III  
  
The room was suddenly filled with a bright red dazzling light and soon Albus Dumbledore was stood in the corner, Fawlkes on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello Tom," Dumbledore said softly. He noticed that Harry was exhausted, it looked as if he had been fight for quite sometime. "I see I'm just in time to stop your great resurrection."  
  
"Stop ?" Lord Voldemort hissed into the darkness, "I think you are wrong the Albus." He sounded commanding but everyone in the room could detect a slight hint of fear.  
  
"That is what I said," Dumbledore said calmly raising his wand. The two stared at each other long and hard and Harry looked from one to the other wondering who would make their move first.  
  
And then suddenly from behind Dumbledore there was a crack and turning to find that Lucius Malfoy had appeared behind him, Dumbledore was hit with Voldemort's stunning spell and he fell down to his knees.   
  
"I knew that the great Dumbledore was no match for the dark lord," Voldemort hissed. Dumbledore's wand had landed at Malfoy's feet and he slowly bent down to pick it up. "Now where was I ? Oh yes. The resurrection of Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Dumbledore stared at Voldemort through his cracked moon shaped glasses. And for a while no one did anything   
  
And then suddenly Neville landed in a crumpled heap behind Voldemort and taking a chance Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra !" Harry Yelled at the top of his lungs and in a flash of green light Voldemort fell to the floor. No one in the cold dungeon like room could believe what had happened. The boy who lived had finally fulfilled the prophecy. Albus Dumbledore rose slowly to his feet and plucked his wand from the hand of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"He..He.. Killed the dark lord !" Wormtail murmured from the corner as Neville climbed to his feet.  
  
"Harry ? Professor Dumbledore," Neville blurted, "What's going on ?" 


	45. Minerva McGonagall I

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
Minerva McGonagall I  
  
"Accio !" Called the former Griffindor Head teacher. Draco Malfoy's wand sailed through the air and landed in her hand. Hermione sighed. Tears had began to roll down her cheeks and now she was staring thankfully at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you are the 23rd pupil to be expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will have two hours to pack your things." McGonagall said as she walked toward them. And then with a grab of her hand the green bubble round Hermione vanished leaving only the small ball in the palm of her hand. Draco however did not except his punishment.  
  
"You can't expel me !" Draco Malfoy boomed.  
  
"And why is that ?" Professor McGonagall questioned.  
  
"Only the headmaster can expel a student. !" Draco Countered.  
  
"Precisely," McGonagall said causing a smile on Hermione's face to stretch from ear to ear. And then suddenly owl carrying a small piece of paper flew into the room. It dropped the paper in front of Draco and he slowly bent to pick it up.  
  
"I expect that's to tell you the date of your trial." McGonagall said, a look of complete seriousness on her face, "Murder and Two Attempted Murders. Better get your self a good lawyer." And then, almost as suddenly as the letter, two ministry guards made their way into the great hall.  
  
"We'll take him from here," The tallest of the two guards muttered through his long bushy beard.  
  
Hermione felt McGonagall grab her by the arm and move her as the guards escorted Draco to the dungeons and then she pulled a old boot from her pocket.  
  
"I assume you know what a port key is miss Granger."  
  
***  
  
"Nice of you to arrive." Dumbledore said from behind his desk. Harry, Neville, Hagrid and Professor Sprout were already sat in the office. "Now I can begin." Dumbledore paused to take a deep breath. "Since the start of this year Lord Voldemort been planting stolen objects in the offices and house of the teachers present. His plan was to get us out of the way to Perform his resurrection spell and bring back Salazar Slytherin. But tonight his plan failed, the life's of the innocent people that Voldemort was going to kill were saved and Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry."  
  
Hermione beamed, Neville made a slight celebration noise and for a brief moment Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid clapped.  
  
"And now before we celebrate," Dumbledore continued, "I have a few questions and some very bad news. Hagrid were are Lupin and Ron ?"  
  
The sunlight was beginning to creep into the office telling everyone that their friends would be back to human state.  
  
"There in the care of Madam Pomfrey." Hagrid muttered, "And Arthur's in a bad state but he'll be okay."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And Draco ?" He asked turning to McGonagall.  
  
"Expelled and on his way to the underage wizard prison."  
  
"Very good," Dumbledore muttered as he removed his moon shaped glasses and rubbed his eyes before standing up and putting them back on. "Tonight we have lost a pupil. Tonight, Luna Lovegood was murdered by Draco Malfoy. Can we please have a moments silence." 


	46. The End of Another Year

The Tales of Hogwarts  
  
The End of another year  
  
Ron walked slowly back to the entrance hall, a look that he was both happy and sad on his face. Hermione greeted him with a hug. Harry said nothing.  
  
"Dad's not gonna die," Ron blurted, "But he is now a werewolf." There was a eerie silence in the group before Ron spoke again.  
  
"Ginny's recovering well," He added with a little more relief, "I just got a letter from Percy, he and Bill are visiting her. She'll be back on her feet in no time." Harry smiled. It really hadn't been a good year for Ron. The Trio walked slowly into the great hall and suddenly the room was filled with the most thunderous applause Harry had ever heard in his time at Hogwarts. Even the Slytherins where clapping.  
  
"Settle down, settle down." Dumbledore said from the seat next to the headmasters seat. McGonagall sat to his left. "Another year," Dumbledore began, "Gone. But not just any year, for this year young Harry Potter has rid the world of evil itself by defeating lord Voldemort." The room was filled with a great applause. "But there are a few down notes to Harry victory. Firstly, former Slytherin pupil Draco Malfoy has been expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for the murder of Luna Lovegood and the attempted murder of both Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly. So, a moments silence for Luna Lovegood please." And at that Dumbledore was seated and the whole school silent. Harry, who was still stood in the doorway with Hermione and Ron, stared around the room. Many were crying including Dean Thomus, Cho and Hermione. The minute ended and Dumbledore stood back up.  
  
"And now a few school announcements and awards to be given. And I will of course start with the house cup. In last place, Hufflepuff with 270 points, in third, Griffindor with 311 points, in second, Ravenclaw with 398 points and in first the Slytherins with 451 points." The Slytherins gave a mild applause but then all eyes were back on Dumbledore. "But I do have more points to give out. To a Miss Hermione Granger, for bravery in the face of death, I give 60 points. To Mr Neville Longbottom, for look out for your friends, 20 points. And to Mr Harry Potter, for incredible bravery and Magical talent I award 70 points." The Griffindor table applauded, they knew that they had won. "Griffindor win the house cup." No one seemed to mind, not even the Slytherins.  
  
"And now a second announcement, that of your new head. Here is how the voting stands. In last place Dolores Umbridge with 2 votes, in second Severus Snape with 105 votes and in first place Minerva McGonagall with 2306 votes." The hall burst into applause as McGonagall stood up and walked to the Head stand.  
  
"It has been both an exciting and depressing year for Hogwarts this year and I would like to end by handing out next years head boy and Head girl awards. The Head girl has been chosen for academic talent and bravery. So If Miss Hermione Granger would like to approach the desk."  
  
Hermione looked so happy as she marched between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables to except her badge. Ron clapped harder that the rest. McGonagall handed Hermione her award as she burst into tears of happiness and made her way back.  
  
"And next year head boy, for incredible bravery, outstanding courage and for defeating the dark lord himself, Harry Potter." 


	47. The End

The Tales Of Hogwarts  
  
The Ending  
  
Daily prophet   
  
POTTER KILLS DARK LORD  
  
By Rita Skeeter   
  
Last night at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, 17 year old Harry Potter defeated the dark lord after a twenty minute long battle. A witness to the crime Neville Longbottom could not even find words to explain how this great ordeal went down. Turn to pages 4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and 11 for the full story and to pages 23 and 24 to see the Voldemort, Potter timeline.  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the headline and passed the paper to Ron. The cabin was very quite. Hermione checked her Head girl badge, while Harry and Neville played wizards chess in the corner.  
  
"It says here," Ron said loudly, "That you had a twenty minute long duel in which you lost an eye and an arm." The cabin laughed. "It also says that Lord Voldemort Killed Luna Lovegood and you Hermione in the middle of the duel. What a load of.."  
  
"Anything from the trolley." The fat witch announced from the doorway. Harry nodded and stood up to buy things the witch smiled back at him.  
  
"Voldemort killed my son you know," The witch told Harry, "Before you were born. I'd like to thank you on his behalf Harry Potter." The Lady said before excepting Harry's money.  
  
"Your welcome," Harry told her. This was much better. He'd rather be famous for the right reasons.  
  
"It also says that you turned him into a duck in the middle of the duel just because you could." Ron added. Harry Smiled as the Train reached the platform.  
  
"Well I guess it's back to the Dursleys," Harry muttered as he dragged his stuff onto the platform. But to his surprise the Dursleys were no to be found instead the Weaslys, minus Ginny and Arthur, were all stood on the platform.  
  
"I hope you like blue." Fred said, rather stupidly Harry thought.  
  
"Why ?"  
  
"Because that's what colour we painted your new room." George added and Harry noticed a beaming smile across everyone's face. Life was going to be better from now on. 


End file.
